Falling
by Renina89
Summary: After being together for 2 years, Bonnie and Jeremy finally face the hardships of being in a realtonshp with a witch and slayer respectvely.
1. Chapter 1

Great puffs of air escaped his lungs and rushed out in front of him as he surveyed the area around him. It was pitch dark outside but his vision had always been good. Besides, he knew exactly what he was looking for like the back of his hand. Feeling the sudden, malevolent shift in energy, Jeremy slowly turned and faced the vampire he had been hunting down for months.

"Well, Well. If it isn't the legend himself. Jeremy Gilbert."

The vampire was deceptively beautiful with flowing blond hair, and milk pale skin. If Jeremy hadn't known any better he would have mistaken him for an arch-angel.

"Sergio. You've been avoiding me. And here I thought our last get together had gone so well."

Sergio smiled displaying perfect pearly whites. Jeremy wasn't sure if it were all an illusion or the vampire's true appearance, but he was for damn sure that this was perhaps the prettiest man he had ever seen.

"No. I just grew weary of our back and forth. You nearly had me that last time Slayer, and we couldn't have that. Speaking of having that, How's that lovely girlfriend of yours...Bonnie?"

Jeremy barely changed expression at the mention of her name, but his entire insides caught to fire. They threaten his town and they were dealt swift justice, they threatened the love of his life and he had no mercy. Talk time was over.

Sergio didn't see the change on the Slayer's face, but he felt it in the air. Bringing up the witch had been a mistake he may have to pay his life for. DAMN! Everyone knew the Slayer's only boon was his witch, no one ever fucked around with her! Acting on pure instinct, Sergio called out to his loyal goons...They came like angry bees out of the trees. He knew that they would be no more than a minor inconvience for the Slayer despite their ferocity, but they may just be enough to help him to escape again.

Jeremy grinned for a split second (the only outward warning of pending death) and shot the gun at the vampire before he could speed away. He had intentionally missed the heart wanting the vampire to watch as he killed off his goons, and sweat over what his own death would be like. Jeremy set on the goons like wrath. He finished them out quickly and sped into the woods where he had Sergio gunned on the ground...He had threatened Bonnie...He was as good as dead.

"So that's the Slayer's secret. Pin them while their backs are turned and finish them off without a fight? Pathetic."

"That was a lame attempt, even for you Sergio. But tonight may be your lucky night. I want you to suffer, I want to rip your fucking throat out, I want you to feel like you have a fighting chance in hell before I leave you to dust. I want your blood staining my hands. So I'm going to let fight, Serg..we'll fight this one out. But only one of us leaves these woods alive."

Sergio smirked as the Slayer approached. Heads would roll tonight...

XXXXX

She wasn't the type to sit at home wringing her hands and waiting for her man to come home from a dangerous job. No she was too stubborn and too independent to wait for a man to come home. That's not what she was doing. She was reading...Whatever book this was. Bonnie glanced down at the book in her hands and sighed at the fact that she hadn't made it past page one. Setting her book aside, Bonnie looked out into the night. He was out there. Fighting to keep so many innocent people safe. He was like darkness itself, and they would never see him coming. He was a hero really, hell he deserved a freaking medal! Self-sacrificing hero puts his life on the line every night to save people who don't even know he exists! Mystic falls' own superman! Bonnie let out a breath in disgust and jumped up to pace the living room of their apartment. She wasn't the type to sit at home worrying about whether or not her boyfriend would make it home alive, and it killed her that this is pretty much all she's been resorted to for the last year or so.

Bonnie whirls around when she hears the door open, and barely contains her tears at the sight of him. Dressed in all black, with his dark hair and eyes he looked like the angel of doom. He also looked incredibly worn-out and tired to his soul. Seeing him that way set her over the edge she had been teetering on...

Jeremy walked into his home out of the night and saw her standing there. Just looking at her, perfect gold dust skin,beautiful pearly green eyes that turned the color of gold-flecked moss when she got too emotional, her silky brown locks curling around a pixie face. She looked like a beautiful little fairy but Jeremy knew that his Bonnie could bring down the devil himself if she were crossed the wrong way. She held such great power he both feared and loved it in her.

"Bonnie...Baby I'm so glad you're still up. I could use-"

"How long do you expect me to put up with this, Jeremy?" Bonnie interrupted him.

Jeremy paused to look Bonnie in the eyes. What he saw had him shutting his own for a split second before he shut down and faced her again.

"As long as there is evil out there, I need to be protecting people from it. It's my destiny, Bonnie, It's in my blood."

"Well, I'm glad you're so sure there Jer. Sounds like you've been practicing that lame ass speech for years!"

"I'm simply being as honest as I can be with you Bonnie. I've never tried to hide from you who and what I was and I won't start now. You want an argument and there's no need."

"There's every need! I feel trapped Jeremy! My fear for you every-fucking-night traps me and leaves me cold. I can barely breathe when you leave. You're so fucking stupid and reckless and I HATE it! I want you to stop and you won't, and it hurts me! Why can't you see that?"

Somewhere in the middle of her rant, Bonnie had started crying, and now she left off any pretense of being strong and let herself cry. Cry out a year's worth of fear and anger at him.

"Stop crying Bonnie. You know I hate it when you cry. I can't even believe this conversation right now. We've been together for 2 years, I've been building my life up for this for nearly double that. Since when has this come as a surprise to you?"

"I was surprised when the man that I love with all of my heart decided that he had little to risk enough that he felt ok about going out every night and putting his life on the line!"

"I don't understand you, Bonnie. I'm not fighting for me, I thought you understood that. I'm going out there every night for those innocent men, women and children who's safety is put on the line for the amusement of some soulless monsters. I do this for us, so that we can feel safe and secure every morning and not worry about death over our shoulder. I do this for my family, Elena and Jenna, our family. Our friends, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Alaric. I do this for those who can't do it for themselves."

"Such great passion Jeremy...And here I was thinking you couldn't feel anything past the cold that's taken you over for the past year."

"Why are you doing this, baby? Please don't do this Bonnie."

Jeremy sank onto the couch unable to stand any longer under the weight of everything that's crashed on him not just tonight, but since the moment he learned that his fate was to be a slayer.

"YELL AT ME! SCREAM! SHOUT! TOSS ME AT A WALL! I hate that you have so much passion for everything BUT me Jeremy!" 

The dam that had been holding Jeremy together suddenly burst apart at her words. He barely contained himself from falling to the floor and sobbing like a girl.

"No passion for you... No passion? Everything I do, every decision I make, every step I take, every breath in my body is for you Bonnie. After everything that we've been through, after all the fighting that we had to do to be together, for you to do this now Bonnie, is harsh. I've given everything to be with you, I've become whatever you needed me to be, always, and I never so much as puffed about anything that you demanded of me because I love you with all my heart and know that you deserve no less than the sun from me. But I need ONE thing, one thing from you bonnie, your support in this life with me, and you fall apart. You run away. I just don't understand what you want from me anymore."

Jeremy had stood again to face Bonnie, and now they stood no more than 2 feet (though it felt like a mile) apart; both upset, both confused, both hurt beyond belief.

"I want back the careless boy who loved me with all his heart and didn't demand more than my time and love in return."

"That boy never loved you like I do, Bonnie. Who I was back then could never be enough to satisfy you today. I know you want things easy and careless, but life is complicated. All I can promise you is that there will never be any strings attached to my love for you. I never have and never will demand anything of you to have it."

Bonnie shook her head slowly as more tears spilled. She knew they had reached the end.

"Bonnie please..."

Jeremy reached out to her...only to have his hand blocked by an invisible barrier a foot away from her body. And he snapped.

"TAKE THIS DOWN, NOW BONNIE! Don't you ever fucking shut me out like this! If you are afraid, upset, lonely whatever you talk to me! don't fucking use your magic to put a barrier between us! I don't fucking deserve this shit!"

Bonnie's breath shuddered out as she undid the blocking spell she hadn't been aware she was performing. Her breath hitched as Jeremy rushed to her and set her against the wall. She had finally broken through the ice that had greeted her for the past few months, but now she wasn't so sure if the alternative was any better.

"Jer..."

"You want me to be a boy again so that I can love you easy breezy and you can feel like there are no monsters hiding underneath your bed? Well too fucking bad, because I've had to grow up a lot Bonnie to protect us both, and I'll never be that boy again. This is a man loving you now, and I can promise that while I may no longer hold that childish adoration that I once held for you, the passion, love, devotion and trust that I have for you now means infinitely more and is infinitely stronger."

Bonnie let out a breath, and Jeremy watched as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I just need you to trust and support me in what I was born to do the same way I trust and support you putting your life on the line every time you go out of your way to use your magic. It hurts me and it kills me to know that the next spell you do could be the one that hurts you, and still I stand by your side proud of you like no one else, and give you everything that I am to prevent you from being hurt. All I ask for is that in return."

Jeremy took a deep breath and let Bonnie go. She slouched on the wall a bit, before she turned her back to him. Letting out his breath Jeremy turned to leave the room. He took off his shirt as he walked away, heading to the showers to try and wash the night away...

Bonnie shut her eyes against her own stupidity. She loved that man with everything she was, and she was letting childish insecurities stand in their way of happiness. Lifting her chin, Bonnie turned to call Jeremy back to her, and saw the barrage of fresh bruises and claw marks covering almost his entire back. Bonnie fell to the floor as a fresh wave of tears made their way out.


	2. Past Sins

His palms were actually sweating. He hadn't gotten sweaty palms on a first date in...ever he thinks, and he's certainly dated his fair share of ladies. But he looks at his hands and...yep, definitely sweaty. Laughing a little at himself, Jeff lets himself out of his car and makes his way to her front door. He knew that he had to make tonight close to absolutely perfect for her. He'd been pushing Elizabella to date him for months now and he'd never kept secrets about his murky past. She was the only one he knew in his new identity who understood anything about who he used to be, and he trusted her like he's never trusted anyone else in his life. He knocks on the door and waits like a teenaged boy much too eager with sweaty palms.

She opens and just about stops his heart. She's always been beautiful to him with her flowing blond locks down to her waist, and her golden cat's eyes that seemed to glow in the night. She made his palms sweaty and then she took his breath away.

"Hey. I didn't bring flowers since they felt too cliche, but now I wish I had. Beauty like yours can only be commemorated with more beauty."

Eliza grins a little sheepishly before she replies:

"But you're right. Flowers would have been cliche and you're not a cliche kind of guy. It means a lot to me that you even showed up on time."

Jeff laughs a little at her teasing. Talking to her eases a bit of the restriction that had closed up his throat the minute he's seen her.

"On time! Pshh..I barely stopped myself from showing up too early."

Taking her hand, Jeff leads Eliza out to his car and set off. They drive for a mile or 2 and hit a deserted strip of road before Eliza asks:

"So, where are you taking me?"

"There's this really nice, quaint Italian restaurant right at the edge of town. Trust me when I say that they sale the best meatballs you'll ever find anywhere."

Eliza smiles and enjoys the music, the ride, and the anticipation of great meatballs. They drive a couple more miles before the dog (or deer) runs out into the middle of the road. Jeff swerves the car to try and avoid a collision and quickly jerks the car to the side. Eliza grabs ahold of the dashboard as the car fish tails on the side of the road before they crash into the railing barely managing to stop before the car completely topples over the side of the road. She looks down at the sheer drop and lets out a shaky breath as she listens to Jeff curse up a storm beside her.

"Eliza! Are you ok?"

Jeff throws off his seat belt to check over her.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a little shaken up. what about that dog?"

"Fuck that dog!"

"Jeff..."

Letting out his breath in disgust, Jeff takes an extra second to look her over before he opens his door to check on the unfortunate mutt. Quite honestly he hoped he'd hit the damn thing, but he didn't say this to Eliza.

"Stay here."

Slamming the car door, Jeff makes his way over to the middle of the road. He didn't see any sign of the dog, which meant that the thing must have run off after it'd almost killed 2 people. Jeff turned to make his way back to the car and almost ran head first into the man standing not three feet away from him. Jeff wasn't scared of much (he'd been the feared one in his past life) but the figure in front of him had an eerie calm and a disturbing cold that gripped Jeff right down to his soul.

"Hello Jeffery. We can make this as quick and painless as possible, I have no interest in disturbing your life. I simply want the name of the man you sold the stone to when you decided to cease your career as a smuggler."

Jeff breath left him in a rush. His past had left him in peace for nearly a year, he should have known it was too good to be true but damn-it he'd taken all of the necessary steps to bury his old life.

"Go to hell."

Jeff tried to move around the man and instead found himself hovering on the ground, the life just barely being chocked out of him. He grabs the hands gripping him and struggles to get breath into his lungs.

"Now now, Jeffery, I said I meant you no harm, but I tire rather quickly of your rudeness. The name of the man who you sold the stone to and I'll disappear and leave you and your lady to it."

"Jeff? Jeff what's going on?"

Jeff's eyes bulge out as he sees Eliza approaching. He can't yell out to her, he could barely breathe, and his fear for her has him relenting more than the man's threat ever could:

"Thomas Cane! I met him on a plane going to new york and heard he was some big shot buyer, bastard got the stone from me for a deal!"

"Hm. Thank you Jeffery, I greatly appreciate the informaton."

Before Jeff could feel even an ounce of relief, his head was rolling sans his body down the freeway.

XXXXX

"They're calling him the Dark Guardian. He is supposedly this big shot original vampire, though he's been fairly low-key and no one knows why he's come out of hiding now. All that we know for certain is that something big is on it's way."

Stefan looks the group over as he relays the information. Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Caroline all look as confused over the news of the apparent arrival of the Dark Guardian as he himself was. Bonnie was the first to speak,

"So the murder last night, Jeffery King, we're talking the Guardian here? But why didn't he drink the blood, and why would he leave a witness alive?"

"More importantly, what did he want?"

Bonnie looks over at Jeremy and sighs. Shit was about to hit the fan, and they couldn't be more unprepared for it.

"The girl, Elizabella Woods, didn't hear what they were discussing, all she saw was the very gruesome murder. She's understandably shaken and hasn't been able to say much else as of yet, so all we know is something about Jeffery King drew the Guardian out, and he apparently has no qualms about his presence being known, and he has no need for human blood."

"So in other words, we're screwed." The group all looked over at Damon, but no one had the presence of mind to disagree with him...

XXXXX

They rode the first mile in silence. A lot had happened tonight, and they had a lot on their plates, but Bonnie couldn't find it in her to concentrate on any of that now, not with the way things were between her and Jeremy. Switching off the music, Bonnie turns in her seat to face him.

"Jeremy..."

Jeremy looks over at Bonnie for a brief moment but doesn't say anything. Bonnie turns back around and looks out the window. They're silent for a moment before Bonnie finally continues,

"Jeremy I am so sorry about the other night. You'd had a rough night and I shouldn't have laid into you that way. I was just so afraid for you and had all of this stuff building up in me for a while that it just finally all exploded out at once. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

Jeremy is quiet for another moment before he answers: "Ok."

Bonnie shuts her eyes and they ride the rest of the way home in silence.

XXXXX

Bonnie closes her eyes and lets the water from the shower mingle with her tears and wash them away. They were broken and if she were honest with herself she could admit that they have been for a while. Things were just different between them and now with this new vampire in town she didn't see things getting any better. A strangled sob escapes her before bonnie bites her lip and holds it in. She feels like all she's done lately is cry and it makes her feel like an idiot. Tears were useless and didn't solve problems. But as long as the water could cover them up, she let herself cry. She knew he was probably out there now, most likely trying to amass info on this newest threat. She needed to get her head out of her butt and start her own search. She knew that she couldn't make him stop his slaying, but she could at least do her best to help keep him as safe as possible. With a new found sense of purpose, Bonnie reaches to turn off the faucets and nearly screams when she feels a body behind her.

"Shhh, Bonnie. Its me."

Bonnie takes a breath and lets herself relax into Jeremy's arms.

"I thought you would be out tonight."

"I couldn't, not...not with the way things are with us now Bonnie. I need you to know that you are the most important person in my life and mean more to me than anything else. So I'm here with you and not out there because I choose to be here, because here is the most important place in the world to me."

Bonnie's tears dry up and she turns to face Jeremy. They still had a long way to go toward mending what was wrong with their relationship, but he was here and he loved her. And she knew that she wanted and needed nothing more than that. Rising on her toes, bonnie presses her mouth to his.

Twin sighs of need escape as Jeremy caresses Bonnie's face with his hands, and allows himself to get lost in the kiss. Her hands come up to bury themselves in his hair as Bonnie sweeps her tongue along the inside of his mouth. Jeremy groans and lifts her up to press her against the shower wall as he deepens the kiss even more. Steam rises up from the water and leaves them in a cocoon of heat as Jeremy strokes her body to life and Bonnie wraps her legs around his waist. Jeremy took his mouth from Bonnie's only to allow it to travel down the side of her neck, the to swell of her breast. Bonnie's moan fills his ears and his heart as he sucks her nipple into his mouth and tastes the gold dust he's become obsessively fond of.

"Jeremy, Please..."

Her need filling his ears, Jeremy strokes his hands further down her body until he finds her core and strokes his fingers along her clitoris. Bonnie breath leaves her in a rush as she tosses back her head and rides out the first crest to orgasm. Shaking, her legs barely able to hold her, Bonnie holds on tightly to Jeremy's wide shoulders as he kisses her again and swallows her moans.

"Jeremy..."

Jeremy lifts Bonnie up and as she returns her legs to wrapping themselves around his waist, he buries himself deep within her. A strangled sob, a broken groan, they move together. Jeremy buries his face in her neck as the pleasure threatens to bring him to his knees. Hearing her harsh breathing in his ear, he quickens the pace and sends them both careening over the edge holding on to each other for dear life.

XXXXX

Snuggled underneath the covers, Bonnie moves closer to Jeremy. His even breathing indicated that he was asleep and Bonnie takes the opportunity to look at his face. Awake he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, but thankfully tonight he slept peacefully. He was so beautiful inside and out he made her heart ache. She'd do just about anything to protect him. Pressing a soft kiss on his mouth, Bonnie eases from the covers, grabs her sweats and a t-shirt, and makes her way to the kitchen for a drink of water. In the Kitchen she looks out into the night and believes that things between them would get better. Filling up her drinking glass, Bonnie has the glass at her lips when she hears the shift in the wind. Her hand shakes just a little before she put her water down and moves to the door. Satistied that it's locked, Bonnie does the same for the front door and all of the windows. She feels slightly foolish doing this knowing that they things that threatened them would hardly be deterred by locked windows, but it made her feel better to add a protection spell to the locks.

Feeling somewhat better, Bonnie turns to head back upstairs and hears the child scream in fear. She rushes back around and quickly makes her way outside following the noise. When she doesn't see the child in question she calls out. She doesn't get an answer, and the feeling at the back of her neck gets worse. Bonnie turns to go back and wake Jeremy, but before she can completely turn a hand presses to her face. She doesn't even try to scream, instead concentrates and calls fire to her, the being barely flinched, and her fear rises. She can feel herself getting weaker, and makes an effort to stop breathing as to not further breathe in whatever is pressed to her face and is making her body heavy. But it's far too late...Bonnie's eyes droop closed as darkness overtakes her. The last thing she remembers is hoping with all of her might that Jeremy is safe.

XXXXX

The Dark Guardian looks down at the beautiful witch in his arms. She was so small to be so crucial to his plans, she looked so young (too young) but he knew her to be the most powerful witch alive. He'd done a lot of research on her and was confident that he could use her. Lifting her into his arms, the Dark Guardian turns and carries her off into the night.


End file.
